En Tus Ojos
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Duo conoce debido a un vergonzoso accidente a Heero, desde ese momento quedó totalmente enamorado de sus ojos y su forma de mirar...01X02...OneShot


**One–shot**

**Anime:** Gundam Wing

**Autora:** Zhena HiK

**Pareja:** 01 X 02 (03 X 04 leve mención)

**Clasificación: **Para todos los que gusten leer...No tiene nada de malo.

**Summary:** Duo conoce debido a un vergonzoso accidente a Heero, desde ese momento quedó totalmente enamorado de sus azules ojos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen

**Advertencia:** Primera. Si eres de las personas que no gustan del Genero del Yaoi, lo siento pero puedes irte retirando...después no quiero reclamos de este tipo. Segunda. Este es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing, quedan advertidos.

**Nota: **Lo mas seguro es que piensen que no tiene que ver las personalidades de algunos personajes, a lo que sale en la serie, así que están advertidos que es un AU (universe Altern) completamente.

Ahora si...Disfruten y díganme que tal...

**... En Tus ojos...**

øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø

–Recuerdas aquel accidente en aquella gran montaña en Colorado?– cuestionó un chico de hermosos ojos cobalto, los cuales veían expectantes al chico junto a él.

–Como olvidarlo, si no te hubieras metido, no hubiera sucedido todo aquello– reprochaba el chico de ojos Violetas. Siendo rápidamente observado por el otro.

–De que estas hablando, si tú fuiste el que cayó sobre mí, además tu no sabías esquiar...–replicaba mientras era interrumpido por el chico oji–violeta

–hay vamos, si no hubiera sucedido eso, talvez no hubieras tenido el gusto de conocerme...además yo recuerdo muy bien aquel día...– comentó mientras se recargaba por completo en el sillón, poniéndose cómodo.

øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø

**Six Months Ago (Hace Seis Meses)**

Un chico de hermosos ojos Violetas y largo cabello acomodado en una trenza, salía de una pequeña cabaña, vestido con sus ropas para esquiar, además de sus botas especiales y ya puestos sus esquís, trayendo los bastones en la mano.

–Bien, no dejaré que Trowa me haga menos por no saber...Ja! se sorprenderá de lo bien que lo haré cuando él vuelva. –dijo para si mismo el trenzado mientras bajaba los lentes que traía puestos en su cabeza y caminaba tambaleándose un poco, dirigiéndose hasta lo más empinado de aquella enorme montaña. Casi no había gente, pues la mayoría decidía mejor estar en la pequeña o simplemente en la mediana, pero la más grande, era para los mejores, y casi no había nadie. Duo observo a su alrededor y no vio a nadie más, así que sin proponérselo ni darse cuenta comenzó a descender por la montaña, tambaleándose un poco, abrió sus ojos increíblemente, pues no se podía controlar, trataba inútilmente de detenerse pero era imposible, aquel lugar estaba demasiado alto y empinado para poder frenar, sin contar con que no sabía esquiar. En buen momento se le había ocurrido brillante idea para que su amigo no se burlara como siempre de él.

Seguía intentando detenerse pero no podía, era demasiada la velocidad que había tomado en tan poco tiempo, sus ojos iban abiertos por la sorpresa mientras su larga trenza se movía al compás del viento, comenzó a mover un poco aquellos bastones que le servían para darle algo de equilibrio, parecía estar comenzando a controlarse, a aprender lentamente, pero entonces viró su vista hasta el frente, donde observo a otra persona, al parecer era un chico. Pero que diablos. Le gritó para que se apartara, pues el aún no sabía moverse de carril, apenas y podía controlarse para no rodar por aquella enorme bajada, como para moverse de dirección.

Gritó a pulmón abierto a ese muchacho que se quitara del camino, pero aquel parecía hacerse el sordo o simplemente lo estaba ignorando, algo le pasaba a aquel sujeto que no le hacía el más mínimo de caso. Cada vez se acercaba más al joven frente a él, por un momento pensó en que talvez era alguien que no sabía como él y no podría moverse, pero entonces el golpe sería seguro, siguió intentando detenerse pero se dio cuenta que ya estaba a un metro o menos, aproximadamente del chico, un poco mas y llegaría. No supo ni en que momento pero se fue a dar contra el sujeto frente a él. Solo atinó a soltar los bastones y abrazar a la persona frente a él, para girarse y comenzar a resbalar velozmente, utilizando su cuerpo como un enorme esquí para proteger el cuerpo de aquel joven.

Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, simplemente sintió como eran detenidos. En ese momento abrió los ojos esperando que todo estuviese bien. Al abrir sus ojos se quito los lentes que cubrían estos, dejándolos sobre su cabeza, para observar al chico bajo él, al parecer estaba inconsciente pues se había golpeado con un árbol que estaba al final de aquella montaña. Su mente reaccionó y pensó ¿En que momento había cambiado de posición con el chico? Se levantó sin pensar un minuto más y despojo al chico de sus lentes, colocándolos sobre la cabeza de este para verle el rostro y ver si había algún problema, si había algún golpe. Al parecer el chico no tenía ningún rasguño, por lo menos en las partes visibles no.

–Hey, despierta, oye...¿estas bien? – preguntaba Duo al chico, mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas al rostro de este. Se detuvo unos segundos y lo observo, vaya que era muy lindo aquel joven. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, parecía ser la de un ángel, su cabello café bastante alborotado y su piel pálida. Después de darse cuenta de lo que pensaba dejó sus pensamientos de lado y volvió a llamar al chico para que despertase, pues él no conocía aquel lugar y no sabía a donde lo podía llevar. Así que una vez mas repitió su pregunta – ¿estas bien?

–baka – susurro aquel joven, sorprendiendo a Duo, quien no sabía si el chico hablaba entre sueños o le decía a él pues no había abierto los ojos aún. Esperó alguna otra señal de que el chico estuviera despierto y llegó. El chico abrió sus ojos, parpadeando varias ocasiones, mientras Duo se había sorprendido del color de aquellos ojos. El chico se sentó y tomó con una mano su cabeza, mientras la frotaba donde se había golpeado. – eres un baka, como te atreves a esquiar aquí si no sabes...– preguntó el chico aún sentado, mirando como el otro estaba ido. Parecía mirar a la nada, pero no, miraba directo a sus ojos. – ¿que? Acaso te gustaron mis ojos o que...– preguntó haciendo reaccionar al trenzado quien se levantó rápidamente, mientras el otro repetía la acción.

–no me llames baka en primer lugar – habló Duo haciéndose el molesto. Pero era verdad, el otro chico tenía razón, él había tenido la culpa, pues pudo pasar algo mayor, ya que no sabía esquiar y se fue al lugar donde iban los expertos, y todo por su orgullo. Podía haber lastimado gravemente a alguien, para su suerte este chico había salido al parecer bien librado de aquel accidente.

–pues no se tu nombre...y además eso eres, no veo por que te molesta que te lo diga.– volvió a decir el chico de cabello castaño, sacando de nuevo a Duo de sus cavilaciones

–mi nombre es Duo Maxwell y no soy ningún estúpido, entiendes, no tengo la culpa de que seas sordo, o te hagas el sordo, pues yo te estuve gritando muchísimo para que te quitaras y nunca me hiciste caso. – replicó Duo cruzándose de Brazos y girando su cabeza a otro lado. No sabía por que pero el ver aquellos ojos Cobalto, lo hacía perderse por completo, eran como hipnotizantes para él.

–no me hice el sordo, ni estoy sordo y tampoco te ignoré – se defendía el otro.

–¿entonces? No me digas que no sabes esquiar y no podías moverte del miedo...– dijo burlonamente...

–Vaya, al parecer tienes sentido del humor, pero no, yo sí se esquiar, no soy como otros imbéciles que se vienen a esquiar al lugar para expertos, siendo apenas unos aprendices...– habló comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario a Duo, para entonces tomar algo de la nieve.

–Ya te dije mi nombre, no tienes por que llamarme imbécil. Y además por que no me hacías caso, te advertí muchas veces y no me hiciste caso. – volvió a defenderse mirando entre las manos del Chico unos mp3 los cuales habían caído con todo aquel estruendo. Se quedo con la boca abierta cuando el chico le mostró aquel pequeño aparato, para después, acercarse hasta él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tomando la mano del trenzado que estaba completamente hipnotizado con aquellos ojos, entonces dejó el aparato en la mano de Duo y se giró, tomando sus lentes y comenzando a caminar sobre la nieve. Dejándolo completamente sorprendido. No sabía por que aquella cercanía le había dejado helado, además de que sus ojos lo habían hipnotizado sobremanera, era un color tan extraño, pero tan hermoso, como él...pensó cuando despertó de su ensimismamiento gritó...

–¿cual es tu nombre? – gritó al aire, pues aquel chico ya no se divisaba cerca. Volteó su mirada hacía lo que había puesto en su mano, eran los mp3 de aquel hermoso chico.

–Heero...– susurro él mismo su nombre, pues había escuchado aquella pregunta, pero ya se encontraba algo lejos. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una gran cabaña donde se quedaba con su amigo.

Mientras Duo había comenzado a caminar para tomar sus cosas, que habían quedado regadas por todos lados, una vez que tenía todo en sus manos caminó de nuevo dirigiéndose a paso lento hasta su respectiva cabaña.

–hasta que llegas– habló una voz dentro de aquel lugar.

–...–se limitó a hacer cualquier comentario pasando de largo hasta su habitación mientras guardaba todo en ella y se cambiaba para estar mas cómodo, tomando entre sus manos aquellos mp3 que le dejo, comenzó a escuchar que tipo de canciones le gustaban a ese chico. Notando que eran sus favoritas también, al parecer tendrían algo en común, quizá podría haber otras cosas en las que también coincidieran. Pensaba.

–oye tu Maxwell, que traes, llegaste muy serio – preguntó Trowa al chico trenzado...

–no es nada...– dijo quitándose del oído un audífono para guardarlos después.

–pues no me convences, pero de quien es eso...– preguntó nuevamente el chico de ojos esmeraldas bastante curioso por la sospechosa actitud de su amigo.

–me los encontré cerca de aquí. Pero dime, que tal, que hiciste tu hoy? – preguntó mientras salía de su habitación para sentarse donde había estado el otro anteriormente. Este se sentó junto a Duo y sonrió ampliamente, lo cual desconcertó sobremanera al trenzado...

–no sabes que ángel vi hoy. – habló Trowa mientras torcía una diminuta sonrisa. Algo tierna – era un hermoso ángel. – volvió a recalcar mientras Duo se perdía en sus pensamientos, pues él pensaba lo mismo, había encontrado un ángel, no sabía cual era su nombre, pero seguro que había sido una especie de ser sobrenatural, pues aquellos ojos eran tan hermosos como irreales, no podían existir en una simple persona, Tenía que ser un ángel. Pensaba cuando escuchó la voz del otro hablarle...– Duo... para que me preguntas si no me pondrás atención – habló serio, fingiendo molestia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Lo siento, de verdad Trowa, no quise ignorarte, es que pensaba...pensaba...en...en lo que me dijiste del ángel... pero dime por que hablas de un ángel que tiene de especial...– preguntó sintiendo aquella mirada inquisidora del Oji–verde sobre él, pues sabía que no le había creído por completo, pero es que sin querer aquellos ojos se habían vuelto a su memoria como por arte de magia, sin pensarlo.

–bueno, ahora si me pondrás atención o volverás a perderte en tus pensamientos...– volvió a reclamar, sintiéndose algo ofendido. Duo asintió, mientras ponía atención a lo que su amigo diría. – encontré a un precioso chico, es hermoso, sus ojos, su cabello, su linda piel. Definitivamente me atrae – dijo convencido mientras veía a Duo el cual tenía la mirada bastante sorprendida. – ¿qué sucede? Otra vez no me pusiste atención? – preguntó exasperado al sentirse nuevamente ignorado.

–no, no es eso, es que...jamás te había oído hablar de ese modo, me parece estar escuchando a otra persona. Pero dime ¿hablaste con él? – volvió a cuestionar...

–mira...Estaba yo...

**...Flash Back...**

Caminaba yo dirigiéndome hasta el lugar donde podemos alistarnos para comenzar a esquiar, pero como este se encontraba bastante lleno, decidí salirme de ahí e ir a un árbol de atrás del lugar, para comenzar a ponerme las botas, solo necesitaba arreglar las botas, y colocarme los lentes, pues ya había salido cambiado de aquí. Estaba en la montaña de en medio, y había mucha gente así que me encaminé hasta atrás. Una vez ahí me senté, estaba completamente solo, ahora sí.

Me acomodé y comencé a arreglar mi ropa y mis botas, pero entonces escuche que gritaban un nombre... Heero, Aquel chico gritaba incesantemente aquel nombre. Así que me acerque a él para ver que pasaba, pero entonces mire sus ojos, son los más hermosos ojos que haya visto alguna vez. Él me observó directo a los ojos, sin decir nada, había dejado de repetir aquel nombre, fue como una atracción mutua, estoy seguro que a él le gustaron mis ojos pues no dejaba de verme con sorpresa y había algo mas en su mirada, pero no supe bien que era.

Ignoré aquella sensación, pero no pude evitar decirle algo que lo sonrojo bastante, la verdad me encantó como se veía así.

–Me encantan tus ojos...– dije sin pensarlo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo cursi que sonó aquella confesión, pero era la pura verdad. Solo pude mirar como se sonrojaba a sobremanera, intentando cambiar el tema, me preguntó si había visto a un tipo de ojos color azul cobalto, cabello café oscuro o algo así, creo que me dijo que era de piel blanca y de mi estatura algo así, pero no preste mucha atención a ello, ya que me concentre en lo que me interesaba.

…**End Flash Back...**

–Cu…cual era el nombre que repetía? – preguntó Duo intentando sonar lo mas normal que podía.

–mmm...Heero...creo que era ese, realmente no me importó. – dijo Trowa restándole importancia al asunto.

–y, y no sabes si es su pareja o algo así? – preguntó nuevamente el trenzado temiendo que le contestara que si

–no, le pregunte a Quatre si tenía pareja y me dijo que no, entonces le pregunte quien era ese de nombre 'Heero' y me dijo que era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. –

–se llama Quatre...y...no sabes donde...donde se queda? – Duo hablaba preguntando por Heero, pero claro que Trowa pensaba que era por Quatre.

–si, pues lo acompañe hasta el lugar, por que quedamos de vernos mas tarde...– dijo Trowa bastante emocionado, pero sin dejarlo notar. – oye por que tanto interés en él... – cuestionó ya bastante extrañado de tantas preguntas.

–no, no, no pienses mal, solo pregunto para saber si vas a verlo otra vez o no, y pues para saber que pasó...nada más, pues yo busco lo mejor para ti. – habló haciéndose el inocente, mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de su amigo.

–pues algo me dice que no me estas contando todo, pero...esta bien. – volteo a su reloj – en una hora me voy. Mientras leeré un rato. – volvió a decir.

–esta bien, yo, mmm...oye y se queda muy lejos de aquí? – interrumpió de nuevo a su amigo. Quien volteo inquisidoramente, mirando directo a los ojos Violetas de Duo, estaba demasiado preguntón esa tarde, más que de costumbre.

–no, de hecho queda a unas cuantas cabañas para acá atrás, en realidad no se cuantas, pero por lo grande que es, es casi imposible que no distingas la diferencia entre las demás. – habló dejando de ver a Duo para mirar su libro el cual había tomado de la mesita junto al sillón – por lo visto te interesa mucho ese tal Heero...– dijo comenzando a leer, sin siquiera observar la mirada del otro chico, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

–no...no, no se de que me hablas, yo no conozco a ese sujeto – se defendió, intentando olvidar los nervios de que lo hayan descubierto. Si era la verdad, le había encantado aquel tonto, que solo se dedicaba a insultarlo, ni siquiera conocía nada de él, pero le había gustado, quería conocerlo más a fondo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, talvez si se tragara su orgullo y le pidiera ayuda a Trowa, pues este conocía al 'amigo de toda la vida' de Heero, tenía que ser Heero del que hablaba ese chico, no podía haber otra persona con esa descripción. Pero como pedirle ayuda a su amigo, era su amigo y podía confiar en él, pero, tendría que contarle como lo conoció y eso si sería vergonzoso, mejor era esperar para volver a verlo, talvez si iba mañana al mismo lugar, talvez, solo talvez lo encontraría ahí de nuevo, y como ese lugar solía estar solitario, pues no habría problema para identificarlo. – bien, yo me voy– dijo Duo levantándose de ahí, mientras se dirigía hasta la habitación que le tocaba a él, pero que locura había sido ir hasta Colorado a esquiar, si él no sabía hacerlo...En fin todo había sido idea de su amigo y ahí estaba él también. Pensaba mientras escuchaba canciones de aquel pequeño aparato.

No supo ni cuando se había quedado dormido y ya era muy tarde, todo estaba oscuro, había caído la noche y él no se había dado cuenta, pero que tontería, se la había pasado la tarde pensando en ese chico, Heero, hasta que se quedo dormido. Era realmente patético pues seguro que ese chico ni lo recordaría ya.

Trató una vez mas de dormir, pero no podía, de nuevo la imagen de aquel chico de hermosos ojos venía a su mente, pensaba si de verdad sería el chico del que hablaba ese tal Quatre...Sin pensar más se levantó y salió de la cabaña, sus pasos sin pensarlo lo llevaron hasta un hermoso lugar, del cual se podía ver claramente todo hasta abajo. Era algo así como un mirador. Se paró frente a este y sintió el frío viento azotarle el rostro, era una deliciosa y escalofriante sensación.

–se ve hermoso, como tus ojos Cobalto... – dijo al viento pensando en una única persona

–Gracias– dijo otra voz detrás de él. Duo volteó rápidamente al percatarse de aquella voz, era el mismo chico de la tarde.

–Que...¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido, mirando hacía atrás, donde venía Heero.

–Bueno no sabía que este lugar era de tu uso exclusivo. – replico un tanto divertido – pero si quieres me voy – volvió a hablar.

–no, claro que no es un lugar exclusivo, pero solo preguntaba.– dijo haciéndose el indignado. Volteando de nuevo hacía la vista que tenían desde ahí. Heero se acercó hasta él, colocándose a su lado, mientras observaban juntos aquella hermosa vista, El chico de apariencia fría se recargó en el barandal que había en el mirador y sin voltear a ver a su compañero habló.

–¿En verdad te parecen hermosos mis ojos?– preguntó con aires de grandeza, sin voltear a ver a Duo, quien se sintió nervioso pero supo fingir.

–Quien dijo que hablaba de tus ojos..– se defendió, aunque sabía que no era una buena idea, pues jamás había visto otros ojos iguales a los de él.

–Bueno, pensé que no era muy común mi color de ojos, de Hecho en Japón jamás eh encontrado a alguien con los ojos del mismo tono, exceptuando a mi padre – dijo Heero aún sin ver a su lado. Duo giró su vista hacia Heero y dijo.

–pues, yo si he visto muchas personas con un color, incluso más bonito que el tuyo. – respondió.

–tu lo haz dicho, mas bonito, pero no con el mismo color. O Si? – preguntó sabiendo que el chico había mentido, estaba pensando en él y lo negaba.

–mencionaste Japón...Eres de allá? – cuestionó dejando el tema a un lado, no sabiendo como mentir.

–si, ahí nací, y me críe un tiempo, pero anduve por varios lugares después... – comentó serio, sabía que el trenzado había cambiado el tema por que él estaba en lo correcto. – tú ¿de donde eres¿De aquí? – cuestionó pensando en que talvez el chico era Americano.

–Si, yo Nací en América pero no tengo un lugar fijo donde me críe. – sonrió mirando a Heero para después girar su vista al frente.

–De verdad, me dijiste que te llamas Duo no? Cual es tu apellido? – cuestionó intentando saber mas de aquel chico.

–me llamo Duo Maxwell...y tu? Ni siquiera se tu nombre– mintió pues si le decía pensaría que lo estaba averiguando.

–Soy Heero...– habló. Duo dudo un momento y después le extendió la mano para saludarle como era debido, notó en el rostro del otro chico una cierta duda en responder o no al saludo, pero al final, aquel serio chico le tomó la mano, apretándola con fuerza, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, haciéndolo sentir nervioso. Definitivamente ese chico le encantaba.

–en un momento vuelvo– habló Duo ante la mirada sorprendida del otro, mientras él salía corriendo directo al lugar donde se quedaban él y Trowa, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, así que Heero lo siguió con la mirada, notando en cual lugar entraba el trenzado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras Heero veía todo el hermoso paisaje que ante sus hermosos ojos se presentaba. Pasado unos minutos escucho la voz de Duo aproximarse...

–perdón por la espera, es que no los encontraba. – dijo extendiéndole algo a Heero, algo que por la oscuridad no distinguió bien y lo tomó notando que eran sus mp3.

–te los regalé¿no los quieres? Puedes cambiarle las canciones que quieras si no te gustan...– comentó el serio chico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–no, no es eso, solo que, bueno pensé que..bueno ni siquiera entendí por que los habías dejado. Pero toda la tarde pensé en ello – dijo Duo sin darse cuenta de un detalle.

–Osea que toda la tarde estuviste pensando en mí – comentó sonriendo cínicamente, sin cambiar la fría expresión de sus hermosos ojos Cobalto. Notando en Duo un leve sonrojo, mientras sus ojos denotaban un poco de coraje, que claramente se notaba era fingido.

–Ah! por favor, que presuntuoso eres, además de todo modesto...– habló mientras giraba su vista – oye estas canciones también me gustan mucho a mí, no pensé que te gustaran estas, son geniales...– comentaba el trenzado mientras recargaba ambos brazos en aquel barandal grueso que había en la orilla del lugar.

–si, de hecho son mis favoritas, Metallica es lo mejor– dijo Heero acercándose un poco a Duo, a quien se le notó como su nerviosismo aumentó.

–bue...bueno si, también Nirvana...jeje – rió un poco ante la cercanía del mayor, puesto que Heero era mayor que él, por lo menos de estatura. De pronto sintió como Heero tomaba su mano igual que en la mañana y ponía nuevamente los mp3, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta su rostro, donde le deposito un beso, en la mejilla, bastante cerca de los labios, casi lo había besado, estuvo a unos milímetros de darle un beso en la boca. Estaba bastante sorprendido y no reaccionó.

–bueno, me voy, que sueñes conmigo...Duo...– dijo su nombre en un susurro mientras le hablaba al oído, entonces caminó hacía su cabaña, dejando a un pensativo Duo que en cuanto reaccionó grito...

–NO QUIERO TENER PESADILLAS... – gritó asegurándose de que Heero lo escuchara perfectamente pues no estaba tan lejos. Después bajó la voz y susurro para si mismo – ...por eso soñare con un ángel de hermosos ojos Cobalto – terminó diciendo para si mismo, mientras llevaba su mano libre hasta su mejilla, la parte mas cercana a sus labios y la tocó, sintiendo aún la calidez de los labios de Heero en su piel. Hubiera deseado que este lo besara sobre los labios. Detuvo sus pensamientos notando hasta donde iban estos, mientras caminaba de nuevo hasta donde se quedaba, aún no llegaba Trowa, así que se adentro en su habitación y se volvió a acostar, esperando que el sueño llegase hasta él, pues tenía poco tiempo de haberse levantado.

Su mente de nuevo lo dirigió a Heero, pensando en que estaba en lo correcto, Heero era su nombre, pero, no le había dicho apellido, en fin, ya se lo preguntaría, por que esperaba volver a verlo pronto, de hecho aún quería verlo, así que al amanecer iría al lugar donde se vieron por primera vez. Intentaría esquiar de nuevo y esperaba encontrarlo otra vez. Nuevamente y sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormido.

Un día nuevo llegaba, dejando ver la luz que con este traía, mientras Duo comenzaba a abrir los ojos, se levanto, después se metió a bañar con agua muy caliente debido al frío que había en el lugar. Salió y se vistió para después dirigirse hasta la cocina en busca de algo, pues el día anterior no había cenado y tampoco había comido bien. Se preparó desayuno, dejando un poco para Trowa, quien seguro había llegado tarde y aún no se despertaba.

Terminó de desayunar y aún no escuchaba nada de ruido en la habitación del oji–esmeralda, así que decidió ir a ver si estaba bien. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la cama estaba completamente tendida y ni rastros de su amigo. Acaso habría salido tan temprano que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero en ese caso le hubiera dejado una nota o algo así ¿no?. Su preocupación se hizo presente sin poder evitarlo y entonces tomo un abrigo y salió de la casa, con solo en mente su amigo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la casa mas grande que había visto por ahí, así que se paró frente a esta, pero entonces pensó que tenía que buscar a su amigo, entonces por que iba a ese lugar donde le había dicho se quedaba Heero. Pero entonces recordó a Quatre, el también estaba ahí quedándose con Heero, cosa que no le agradó demasiado, pero debía saber si estaba y sabía algo de Trowa. Con paso seguro se acercó a la puerta, donde tocó, esperó unos minutos y entonces abrieron.

–He...Heero...– expresó al ver la mirada fría de aquellos hermosos ojos Cobalto frente a él. Entonces se recuperó cuando el otro habló

–Vaya, no pudiste esperar para verme. Lo entiendo, pero como sabías que estaba quedándome aquí? Acaso te gusto tanto que me vigilas? – preguntó Heero formando un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro, pero sin cambiar sus gestos.

–Estas loco...– Duo simplemente rió ante lo dicho por Heero, la verdad es que sus comentarios siempre le causaban Gracia, aunque la verdad no se equivocaba en mucho con lo que decía, parecía leerle el pensamiento, aunque esta vez, si se había equivocado. – No vine a verte, estoy buscando a Quatre...¿Esta aquí? – preguntó Duo mirando como Heero se movía hacía un lado, indicándole con la mano que pasara. Sin más, obedeció.

–Esta en su habitación junto a un amigo – dijo mientras indicaba al trenzado que se sentara – deseas algo? Que no sea a mi por que no me estoy ofreciendo – dijo Heero con bastante seriedad en su mirada, Duo se levanto y le dijo.

–Heero, eres demasiado presuntuoso, pero dime¿como se llama el amigo con el que esta Quatre? – preguntó esperando que fuera Trowa con el que estaba ese chico, al que aún no conocía.

–bueno anoche ese chico se quedo aquí con él, cuidándolo. Pero no se su nombre, solo se que es un chico que acaba de conocer, creo que su nombre es Trowa...– dijo Heero pensando un poco aquel nombre.

–Perfecto, entonces esta bien – dijo soltando un suspiro que había tenido retenido por la preocupación de imaginar todo y nada a la vez.

–¿Que es de ti ese chico? – preguntó un tanto celoso, pero sin cambiar su tono de voz, para que no se notase.

–Celos? – preguntó Duo siguiendo el juego que había adoptado desde un principio el otro.

–No, solo pregunto, si no quieres responder...– hablaba cuando escucho la voz del otro.

–Es mi amigo, y ahora que me desperté no lo vi en su habitación, y esta estaba demasiado ordenada como para que hubiese pasado la noche ahí. Así que me preocupe por él. Y Heme aquí – contesto Duo mirando fijamente el rostro inexpresivo de Heero.

–ya veo, pues él se quedo aquí toda la noche con Quatre. Creo que ahora están dormidos los dos. – dijo Heero mientras se giraba para ir a la cocina, entonces Duo noto que Heero estaba solo en Boxer y que Boxers, eran de licra, pegándose completamente en su cuerpo, como Rayos no lo había notado! Estaba completamente distraído pensando en Trowa además de haberse perdido en los labios y ojos de Heero, y no había notado aquel, **PEQUEÑO** detalle, el cual lo había puesto completamente nervioso. Siguió con la vista a Heero, hasta que este se perdió en algún lugar de la casa.

Su mente se perdió al haber visto al otro chico así, pero como podía andar tan tranquilo en solo boxer por toda la casa con el frío que hacía afuera, Talvez tenía la calefacción prendida pues no sentía ningún tipo de frío o viento helado en su rostro o en sus manos. Pronto escuchó la voz de Heero hablándole desde el marco de la puerta, giró su vista hasta este, quedándose con la boca abierta (literalmente) ante aquella imagen.

Heero recargado en el marco de la puerta, sus piernas un poco cruzadas al igual que sus brazos sobre su pecho. Su ojos cerrados por un instante para después girar su vista hasta el trenzado el cual lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Sonrió cínicamente observando al trenzado, entonces caminó hasta este parándose frente a él. Para bajarse hasta la altura del mismo al tiempo que llegaba al sillón.

–si no cierras la boca, las moscas se pueden meter.– hablo bastante cerca de su oído, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Duo. – Ahora acompáñame – volvió a ordenar, mientras tomaba la mano del trenzado, para comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacía donde estaba.

Duo seguía con sus ojos muy abiertos, no había dicho nada, simplemente había obedecido a Heero, que lo dirigió hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí se sentó en la barra que esta tenía y miro el cuerpo del otro moverse de aquí allá... De pronto escuchó el ruido de una taza colocándose frente a él.

–Aquí esta – dijo Heero extendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente a Duo. Afuera el frío era terrible, pero dentro de la casa era un clima bastante agradable, debido a la calefacción que esta tenía. – sigues en Shock? Acaso te gusto tanto? Vaya no sabía que causara ese efecto en los demás – dijo Heero sonriendo sarcásticamente. Sabía perfectamente que con ese comentario haría reaccionar al chico oji violeta.

–Ja! Pero que hombre más Ególatra eres ¿Sabías? – preguntó Duo al oji–azul, mientras sonreía divertido.

–Realmente no es Ególatra la palabra correcta para definirme, yo me definiría como REALISTA. – Volvió a decir, haciendo que Duo soltara un gran suspiro mientras colocaba su mano en la frente golpeándola levemente.

–Creo que contigo no se puede– hablo seriamente.

–bueno no me vas a decir que no te gusto...– dijo Heero comenzando a pararse tras Duo, el cual seguía sentado en un banquito frente a la barra. Heero se paró tras Duo mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de este y comenzaba a pegar su cuerpo al del trenzado. Comenzando a respirar sobre su oído lenta y sensualmente.

Duo cerró sus ojos ante el contacto que hacía el cuerpo de Heero con su espalda, sin saber en que momento, comenzó a levantarse, quedando de espaldas a Heero, quien tenía su cuerpo completamente amoldado al suyo. Ambos de pie en medio de la cocina, frente a la puerta de esta, Duo con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacía atrás recargaba en el hombro del otro, quien perdía su rostro en el cuello del trenzado.

–Te dije que te gustaba...– dijo Heero girando a prisa el cuerpo de Duo, mientras lo pegaba completamente al suyo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento que el otro pudiera intentar. – niégalo– ordenó Heero, haciendo suspirar a Duo, ahora no se podría negar, pero sin hablar, negó con la cabeza, aún con sus ojos cerrados ante aquel delicioso contacto. – niega que desde el primer momento no has podido dejar de pensar en mí – volvió a ordenar, haciendo sonrojar a Duo pues solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

Duo abrazó el cuerpo de Heero, llevando sus manos a la espalda de este, mientras comenzaba a descender por ella, hasta llegar donde esta terminaba, apretando de inmediato aquella parte abultada.

–Lo vez – repitió Heero mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Duo quien sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Entonces sintió como Heero lo apartaba levemente de su cuerpo, para después sentarse donde había estado anteriormente él.

–q...que, sucedió?– preguntó Duo muy confundido por la actitud del chico de hermosos ojos.

–¿Duo? – escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, pues él había estado dando la espalda a la puerta. Se giró y observo la figura de Trowa atrás suyo.

–...Trowa...– dijo sorprendido, un minuto atrás y los hubiera descubierto abrazados. En una posición, no muy conveniente. Sonrió ante el pensamiento que azotaba su mente, Heero no lo había soltado por haber jugado con él, sino por que había escuchado a alguien venir. Seguro era eso. Pensó.

–¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó a Duo girando su vista de reojo hacía Heero

–so...solo...yo...vine...a...a buscarte ¿pues que mas? – habló sintiéndose completamente estúpido ante su actitud nerviosa. – por si no sabías podías haberme ido a avisar o dejar una maldita nota de que no te quedarías a dormir– dijo Duo enfureciéndose un poco, además de tratar de disimular aquel nerviosismo en su voz.

–Bueno perdón, no quise hacerlo, es solo que Quatre tuvo un accidente y me quede a cuidarlo. – dijo Trowa mirando fijamente a Duo.

–¿Que? Pero¿Esta bien? – cuestionó Duo olvidando el nerviosismo. Aunque no conocía a ese tal Quatre, no le deseaba nada malo a nadie, así que se preocupo levemente.

–si, solo fue una pequeña caída, esta bien ahora.– dijo restando importancia al asunto.

–¿pero de donde cayó o como? – cuestiono el trenzado

–Bueno pues algún loco por ahí se le ocurrió meterse a esquiar, bueno si a eso se le llama esquiar, y ni siquiera sabe hacerlo, es un completo estúpido, era un gordo de cabello azul marino, un total inepto, por suerte su amigo, uno rubio le llamó la atención y pues parece que no lo va dejar andar esquiando por lo menos mientras no aprenda. Pues tumbo a Quatre, haciéndolo torcerse un tobillo y caer al hielo, el cual se rompió. – dijo Trowa – que acaso no saben lo que pueden causar con sus idioteces – habló algo eufórico.

–Si, dímelo a mí, hay algunos bakas que no saben esquiar, ayer me tope con uno, hizo que me cayera y resbalara por toda la montaña mas alta. Crees que no sabiendo sea conveniente que alguien ande esquiando ahí? – preguntó Heero a Trowa, el cual negó en forma de estar de acuerdo con Heero.

Duo volteo a ver a Heero queriéndolo matar con la mirada, ese tipo solía sacarle de quicio en ocasiones, Como se atrevía a decir que era un baka! Heero seguía tomando su taza de chocolate mientras cerraba sus ojos, degustando aquel delicioso calor y aroma.

–Pero Duo como sabías que estaría aquí? – preguntó Trowa seriamente.

–bueno, pues solamente recordé que saldrías con ese ángel el cual mencionaste ayer. Y me dijiste que vivía aquí. – dijo despreocupadamente entonces escuchó a Trowa decir.

–Si, pero como estabas pensando en esa persona que te dio los mp3, pues no me ponías atención, estabas completamente idiotizado por aquella persona, por que estoy seguro que no te los encontraste como dijiste. – decía Trowa sabiendo que aquella persona era Heero, claro que Duo no lo sabía. Así que se había hecho el inocente.

Duo volteo de prisa hacía Heero, quien tenía una sonrisa impresa en sus labios, lo podía notar, aunque estuviera tomando chocolate. Después volteo con Trowa queriéndolo asesinar con la mirada.

–bueno, yo voy a tomar un poco de chocolate para llevarle a Quatre, si no te molesta...– preguntó a Heero. El cual negó con la cabeza, para ver como Tomaba un poco de chocolate en una taza y salía de la cocina, la verdad ese chico le había caído bien, lo poco que se habían tratado pudo notar que no hablaba demasiado, y además era un tanto serio, pero buena persona a su parecer.

–Vaya, así que ayer pensaste en la persona que te dio los mp3...al grado de no prestar atención a quien te hablaba – sonrió torcidamente mientras miraba como Duo se tensaba para después decir.

–sabes, tengo que irme a mi casa, hasta luego– Dijo Duo sintiendo completamente el rubor en su rostro. Mientras salía a prisa de aquella casa, no sabía por que había sentido aquel rubor en su rostro, sabía que Heero le gustaba, pero este solo parecía estar jugando con él. ¿Que debía hacer? Seguir con eso o dejarlo. Un momento¿desde cuando tenían algo? Pero que estúpido, ellos no eran ni siquiera amigos. Heero era simplemente un ególatra, engreído, presuntuoso, molesto y fastidioso, eso era Heero. Pensaba mientras caminaba hacía afuera de la casa, con dirección a la suya, a un paso rápido.

Heero se quedó observando la puerta por donde había salido Duo unos minutos antes, entonces pensó¿por que se comportaba de esa forma con Duo?. Siempre solía ser frío e indiferente con las demás personas, o con la mayoría era antipático y Quatre siempre intentaba involucrarlo a la Sociedad, pero él se negaba, Jamás le gustaba que le presentaran a alguien, pero ahora, había conocido a Duo debido a un incidente un tanto extraño, y en vez de enojarse, le había gustado, hasta bromeaba con el chico trenzado a pesar de su carácter tan frío e indiferente con los demás. No conseguía entender que le sucedía cuando estaba con aquel chico, solo entendía que le gustaba estar junto a él, y mucho. Pero había un problema, lo estaba ahuyentando con su actitud y forma de ser, solo estaba consiguiendo que Duo imaginara que jugaba con él. De eso estaba seguro. Pero eso lo arreglaría en un momento.

Se levantó del pequeño banquito en el que se encontraba y caminó hasta su habitación, donde tomó la primera ropa que encontró, comenzando a vestirse a prisa, al terminar, salió de su habitación pensando en seguir al trenzado, abrió la puerta de su casa para salir cuando escuchó tras él una voz.

–Necesitaras esto – habló aquella voz al tiempo en que Heero se volteaba para verlo, levantando su mano al tiempo en que se giraba, atrapando con su mano un objeto, el cual observo, notando que eran unas llaves. Sonrió y agradeció – de Nada, aquí me quedaré cuidando a Quatre, así que no los interrumpiremos...– comentó formando una risa cómplice en su rostro. Para recibir otra por parte de Heero quien después salió de la casa.

Caminaba presuroso, intentando alcanzar al trenzado, sabía que no podría, pues este llevaba bastante ventaja, pero por lo menos sabía que se quedaba ahí cerca. Detuvo sus pasos dándose cuenta que estaba en el lugar indicado, suspiro y trató de girar la perilla de la puerta, notando como efectivamente estaba cerrada, así que introdujo la llave dentro del cerrojo y entró silenciosamente.

øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø

Después de salir de la casa de Heero, caminó lo más a prisa que lo había hecho en todo lo que recordaba de su vida, estaba demasiado avergonzado de lo que Heero había descubierto. Pensaba confesarle a Heero que le gustaba, pero no de esa forma, aunque aún no le hubiera dicho con esas palabras, era obvio que le atraía, además lo que había sucedido en la cocina demostraba claramente la atracción que sentía por aquel chico de hermosos ojos Cobalto. Realmente no había sentido lo mismo por otra persona, y ahora se le presentaba ese extraño y fuerte sentimiento así de repente por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía bien. Esto era una completa locura. Pensaba mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta llegar y entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta con seguro al entrar en ella.

Trató de no pensar más en nada y entró a su habitación, no quería hablar con Trowa cuando este llegará así que mejor se encerró en su habitación para evitar enfrentamientos y conversaciones que aún no deseaba, necesitaba primero poner en orden lo que haría ahora, pues quería ver a Heero y quedarse con él para poder conocerlo mejor, pero ¿él querría lo mismo¿o solo jugaba? No estaba seguro.

Se recostó en la cama, dejando su cuerpo boca arriba, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su cuello, relajándose por completo, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø

Caminó por el pasillo que seguramente daba a las habitaciones, entonces entró silenciosamente en una de ellas, notando que estaba vacía, ahora solo quedaba una opción más, si Duo no estaba ahí, entonces talvez no había ido a su casa como dijo. Entró en aquella habitación, viendo la figura delgada de aquel chico recostado, se veía bastante relajado y parecía...dormir...

Se acercó hasta la cama del trenzado silenciosamente, observando la frágil figura de ese chico hermoso, la verdad es que desde que le había visto por primera vez, le habían fascinado esos alegres y expresivos ojos Violetas, aunque en algunas ocasiones parecían distantes y eso no le agradaba del todo. Llegó a la cama, sentándose lentamente en la orilla de esta, mientras pasaba una de sus manos hasta el otro costado del cuerpo de Duo, recargándose sobre esta. Mientras pasaba su dedo índice en el rostro del trenzado, quien se sobresalto al sentir aquella caricia, abriendo sus ojos sorpresivamente, pero al ver quien era no se movió, solo observó a Heero seguir con el recorrido de su caricia, hasta que llegó a sus labios, los cuales delineó con delicadeza y cierta ternura.

Sus ojos Violeta, ascendieron hasta encontrarse con la mirada Cobalto que le observaba fijamente, como queriendo saber algo. No pudo evitar sentarse en la cama para así poder quedar mucho mas cerca del otro chico. Heero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, así que su cuerpo quedó pegado al de Duo. Ambos se miraron antes de comenzar a hablar.

–niégalo– exigió Heero sin decir más, mientras observaba a Duo, sus rostros tenían unos cuantos centímetros de separación. Heero sintió como los brazos de Duo pasaban por su cuello tomándolo por la nuca, jalándolo precipitadamente hasta chocar con sus labios.

Duo se sentía demasiado atraído por el chico, no había podido evitar hacer aquella acción, simplemente deseaba tener esos labios sobre los suyos, y lo hizo, comenzó a besar aquellos labios que parecían ser deliciosos, mordía los labios de Heero pidiendo el paso para profundizar con aquel beso. El de ojos Cobalto cedió, abriendo los labios ligeramente para que Duo comenzara una lucha con su lengua. Se había convertido en un beso que los dejaba sin aliento a ambos, las manos de Duo habían bajado hasta entrar por debajo de la camisa de Heero, el cual separó sus labios de los del trenzado, echando hasta atrás su cabeza mientras respiraba agitadamente. Duo miró esto como una invitación y comenzó a besar el cuello de Heero, haciendo sin darse cuenta una marca rojiza en este.

–lo vez...– hablaba Heero en murmullos entrecortados – no...no...lo puedes negar– repitió escuchando el gruñido por parte de Duo, quien no pudo evitarlo más y aventó el cuerpo de Heero a la cama, recostándolo por completo, mientras se sentaba en las caderas de este, pasando una pierna a cada costado.

–No, no lo puedo negar – contestaba Duo con la voz entrecortada, mientras respiraba agitadamente – Me encantas...te quiero, y no importa si juegas conmigo, solo quiero estar contigo así – dijo Duo agachándose hasta atrapar los labios de Heero, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido por aquella confesión. Para empezar, Duo lo quería, para seguir, Duo pensaba que solo jugaba. Sus manos tomaron al trenzado por los hombros, separándolo de él. – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Duo sin entender.

–no entiendo a que te refieres – habló seriamente Heero mientras detenía aún a Duo por los hombros. Este lo miró confundido. – No se de que rayos hablas, yo no estoy jugando. – volvió a decir Heero, bajando a Duo de él, mientras se sentaba en la cama y colocaba ambas manos en su rostro, restregándolo fuertemente. Estaba excitado, no lo podía negar, aquellas caricias habían funcionado demasiado bien sobre su cuerpo. Además de el cuerpo del trenzado sobre él. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo Heero intentando levantarse, pero entonces sintió los brazos de Duo cerrarse sobre su cuerpo, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

–no lo hagas, no te vayas, perdóname si te ofendí, pero...– comenzó hablando, no sabiendo que decir, de una cosa si estaba seguro. Quería a Heero, se había dado cuenta que no solo había sido una atracción de momento, ni nada parecido, sino realmente le quería.

Heero se volteó para ver a Duo directamente a los ojos, estaba esperando lo que este quería decirle, pero ni siquiera hablaba, había bajado la mirada cuando él lo miró. – ¿pero? – preguntó Heero intentando ayudar al otro a seguir hablando, mientras le tomaba la barbilla para levantar su rostro.

–pero...es que pensé que jugabas, es que tu actitud ególatra, me hacía pensar tantas cosas, la verdad desde el primer momento que En tus ojos me fije, no pude olvidarlos, se que es muy pronto y tal vez no me creerás, pero...te quiero, y me gustaría conocerte mejor...– dijo Duo sintiendo su rostro arder por el sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas, mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente.

–Duo– habló Heero tomando una vez más el rostro del trenzado con una de sus manos. Este lo miró a los ojos y dijo – Jamás juego, y menos con algo así, pero, a mí me pasó lo mismo...Desde el momento que vi tus ojos me encantaron. Y creo que no hay inconveniente en que nos conozcamos mejor...bueno. Si lo hay. – dijo Heero pensando un poco mas. Mientras notaba un deje de tristeza en el semblante de Duo.

–¿Cuál? – preguntó Duo, un tanto triste.

–¿Donde vives? Por que no creo que sea aquí...– habló mirando a todos lados...

–pues...vivo en Tokio – dijo tristemente pensando en lo peor, que tal si Heero vivía en América?

–Perfecto– dijo Heero haciendo a Duo voltear a verlo rápidamente – si, yo también vivo ahí, así que no importa que tan lejos quede, por lo menos es la misma Ciudad – dijo Heero mientras Duo se precipitaba a abrazarlo.

–Te...te...puedo dar un beso? – preguntó Duo algo dudoso de hacerlo de nuevo, pues no quería que las cosas llegaran como hacía un rato.

–Realmente no se por que lo preguntas, si hace un momento no preguntaste...y lo hiciste– dijo Heero pensando un poco las cosas. Entonces sintió a Duo colgarse de su cuello mientras murmuraba un 'eso es un si' para después besarlo como antes lo había hecho.

øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø

–Yo también lo recuerdo perfectamente, solo hace seis meses de ello...– dijo Heero seriamente mientras dejaba de lado su libro el cual había estado leyendo.

–Pues a pesar de ser tan poco tiempo, yo te amo y siento que sin ti, no puedo vivir. – dijo Duo mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Heero, formando una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–yo también lo siento así. No me dejes nunca – dijo Heero acariciando los rebeldes cabellos del trenzado. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–Mientras vea en tus ojos ese fulgor, ten por seguro que no se acabará mi amor – Dijo Duo para después sentir los labios de Heero sobre los suyos.

**...Owari...**

**_°°Zhena HiK°°_**

øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø øøøøøøø

Bueno, pues eh aquí mi primer fic de Gundam...si supieran la larga historia que tiene este fic...jaja! originalmente era para Beyblade, que es de lo que mas escribo, pero me inspiré y me animé entonces lo cambie antes de llevar siquiera la mitad...en fin...Espero les haya gustado...a mí me dejo conforme...

¿Ustedes que dicen?

Espero leernos pronto y poder hacer otro de Gundam.


End file.
